The present disclosure relates generally to polymer-encapsulated colorant nanoparticles.
Encapsulated particles have become increasingly useful in a variety of biological applications (e.g., drugs, cosmetics, etc.), printing applications (e.g., laser printing, digital commercial printing, etc.), and electronic applications (e.g., electronic inks, light emitting polymers, e-field displays, etc.). Such particles have been produced using a variety of methods often requiring additional tools and/or process steps.